Demon Days
by YFWE
Summary: Ch.5 up!Demon Days...a weeklong celebration at Sky High. Always fun, but will Will's fun be ruined when a new exchange student captures the hearts of every girl in school, including Layla? We'll see. Aah! R. Kelly's trapped in your closet! Let him out
1. Chapter 1

Ah... do you know how good it feels to be typing... with my LEFT hand only? Yeah... sprained my freakin' right hand. Can only type with the left. Don't ask me how I got through school today; I'm a right handed person. But anyways... I think I'll start this fic now. My first multi-chapter Sky High fic. Yay. Now, I guess I have nothing else to say, except..

A 15 minute call to Geico could save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance. (Non-negotiable)

Demon Days: Ch. 1

YFWE

April. April is a time of beauty. The flowers blooming, the grass is green, and it is too freakin' hot outside. At least that's what the students at Sky High had been experiencing for a few days now. The temperatures had reached upper-90's, and to boot, Mr. Boy's air conditioner had unexpectedly (he thought it was a conspiracy to get rid of him, actually) broken down, leaving the Heroes as the only students that ever really had safety from the heat.

But as the sun came up on a new week, the past behind but the blistering heat still lingering, it became apparent that maybe, just maybe, this week wouldn't suck so much.

For it was time for the annual week-long Demon Days celebration at the school.

Demon Days. Okay. Think of a combination of Homecoming and Halloween... only this is in April. No one ever really knew why they were celebrating it a little over five months after Halloween. Some said that before time zones had been invented, Mr. Able, the principal of Sky High at the time, had just returned from Asia and, upon changing times so much, was so confused that he believed it was October, not April, and moved the Halloween celebration to that date.

Hey, needless to say, it stuck. And quickly, it became one of the favorite times of the year of most students (and even a few teachers). And now, it was here again.

Of course, it was the freshmen's first Demon Days. And a few of them weren't exactly sure what to think of it.

"Demon Days, eh?", Ethan remarked at the various orange-and-black decorations covering the halls of the school, "I don't really see what's so great about it..."

"Me neither", Zach sighed,"I mean, in the middle of April."

"-and no dance. What the hell", Magenta growled, "If the guy that invented this thing is still alive, I oughtta-"

"What? Gnaw him to death?", Will grinned.

"Well... yeah, something along those lines."

"C'mon, guys, lighten up a little", he said, before he ran ahead to catch up with his now-girlfriend, Layla, "Just give it a chance. I mean, there's gotta be a reason that it keeps coming back..."

"Sure, dude. Whatever you say", Zach muttered, as he and the rest of them made a left down another hallway toward Hero Support.

Goody.

(End)

"Good morning, class", Mr. Boy sighed as he entered Hero Support class a few minutes later. It was yet another crummy day from hell that awaited him- and to boot, it was Demon Days week. Now, not only was he required to cover his room with the festive colors of Halloween, but he was also submitted to the constant pranks handed out by students, as this time of year also happened to be a top joke-playing time.

"Good morning, Mr. Boy", the class monotonously answered. They didn't seem too thrilled, either. This, of course, is because of the fact that the majority of jokes are played on sidekicks anyway.

"Well... might as well get started", their teacher said shortly, "Fortunately for us all, we shall be staying inside the classroom, so don't worry about any pranks- that is, until you go to lunch. Then I'd get worried. I know I will be", he averted his gaze to a book, mumbled a few more words indistinctly, and looked up once more, "So- who's ready to get started? Today we will explore the scenario of 'What if your hero gets ambushed as part of a villain's diabolical plot'. Doesn't that sound fun? Didn't think so. Let's get started, then."

(End)

Meanwhile, Will had a gym class going on. Gym... wasn't exactly his favorite class, considering that he won just about everything, and it just wasn't fun to win anymore.

Most of Will's classmates were devising schemes for some practical jokes for the upcoming lunch period. Will, of course, was not devising any, as he knew he'd probably be defending his friends from them anyway.

His girlfriend Layla sat beside him, probably thinking the same thoughts. Layla had been transferred to the Heroes group shortly after Homecoming- and wasn't too thrilled with it. But hey, she was with Will. Sometimes, that's all that mattered to her.

On Will's other side sat Warren. Judging my the placement of his head resting on his inverted elbows, Will guessed that he was asleep. Late night at the restaurant, likely.

TWEET!

A deafening whistle sounded in the echoey gymnasium. Which meant you heard the whistle sound magnified and about two more times when it bounced off the walls. And up came Coach Boomer. He usually had a ball of some sort in his hand... but not today. Instead, tagging along behind him was... a muscular, long brown-haired boy. He looked to be a senior. And European. Will had never seen him before.

"Alright, everyone. Listen up!", Coach Boomer yelled above everyone. Everyone focused their attention on him. Partly because of the new guy. And partly because they knew that the gym teacher would use his sonicboom voice the next time. And that thing is even worse than his whistle.

"You're probably wondering why I have no sports equipment out, and instead have this very strong, larger-than-me new student behind me", he said.

"Well, there's no equipment because the damn office called me down to get him. Oh, yes- you're still having class today, and it's a doozie, let me tell you. However, I'm glad to say that we finally have an even amount in our class."

He turned to the new kid, "Everyone, let me introduce to you Baron von... uh..", he took out a small piece of paper from his pocket, "Um... little help, Baron?"

"Balderbong. Baron von Balderbong", he said in a heavy German accent. All the girls in the room- even Layla, sighed dreamily. All the boys in the room laughed at his last name.

"Yeah... whatever he said", Coach Boomer said, "Baron is an exchange student from Germany. He will be with us for the next few weeks. So please make him at home."

"Oh, don't worry about that...", a girl named Keisha sighed, obviously infatuated with the mere sight of him. And when he said "Thank you", it was apparent that all the girls were now in love- even Layla...

Will looked alarmingly from Layla to Baron. Uh-oh... was this guy about to steal his girlfriend? Scratch that, every girl in the school?

Who knows, but it's not because of his last name, that's for sure.

END CHAPTER

Finished it! Short, but I finished it! So... read and review, and I'll update soon!

YFWE


	2. Chapter 2

I hate Homecoming. I mean, maybe if I had a date, it'd be cool. But... yeah, that didn't happen. Freshman year, I didn't go. Now Sophomore year, I'm going without a date. Maybe next year will be my lucky year. Ah, well.

Reviewers

Espantalho: Thanks a lot! Be gald I updated quickly; it usually takes me forever.

So... second chapter, y'all!

Demon Days: Ch. 2

YFWE

The day went relatively smoothly after gym, however- for Will, that is. Now, as for Ethan, Magenta, and Zach...

Let's just say that they all officially hate Demon Days.

The problem Will had- and he was not alone- was with every (and yes, I mean every) girl in the school. What do I mean by 'he was not alone'? Every other boy in the school expressed this view as well.

All you could ever hear throughout the day from any girl was 'Baron this', and 'Baron that'. Apparently, word had spread from that fateful gym class (okay, not that fateful, but still...)that there was a new student at the school- a foreign exchange student at that. And he was HOT.

According to the girls, that is. The boys just made it a game to laugh at his name.

"Von Balderbong", Will laughed as he and his friends began on their way toward the bus home, "What the hell kind of name is that?"

"A sexy name..", came Layla's answer behind them. They all turned to stare at her, and Will added a slight glare.

"Um... I mean... but not as much as yours, Will", she recovered nicely, grabbing his hand as she did so, "Don't worry, you've got nothing to fear from Baron. He's... unattainable, anyway. Isn't that right, Magenta?"

But Magenta hadn't been listening, for she had been scanning the crowds for Baron. When she felt the piercing stares of her friends, she quickly looked away, and said, "Uh... yeah, whatever Layla said."

The guys all sighed as they boarded the bus.

"Whatsamatter, Will?", the bus driver greeted them. Wait... it was Ron Wilson, their old bus driver. But hadn't he...

"Surprised to see me?", Ron laughed, "Well... I'm surprised to be here. You see- apparently the superpowers I inherited from falling in that toxic waste were only temporary. Luckily, Principal Powers gave me back my old job, so... it's all good. So, what's eatin' you?"

"Well", Will sat down at the front of the bus, within conversation distance of Ron, "There's something going on at school..."

"You're telling me", Ron sighed, "Demon Days... man, I used to hate that time of year."

"Er... it's not just that", said Will, "Something weird's going on with all the girls at school. There's this new kid, and..."

But he was abruptly interrupted by a knock at the bus door. Leaning over, Ron opened the door, and there stood the common denominator of Will's problems.

Baron von Balderbong walked up to Ron, and said, "Erm... hello, my name is.. Baron von Balderbong. I am... supposed to ride dis bus home, I think..."

"Ah, you're Baron?", Ron stared up at him, "They told me you were coming. I'm Ron Wilson, Bus Driver. If you ever need me, you'll know where to find me. Unless if I fall into a giant vat of toxic waste anytime soon." He grinned, seemingly remembering his 15 seconds of fame that he once had.

"Thank you", Baron smiled, and looked down the bus aisle to find a seat.

If there was any co-ed bus seating at that point, there was no longer as the girl would push the boy out of the seat in hopes that Baron would sit with them.

"Don't even think about it", Larry said when the girl he was sitting with attempted to push him out, indicating what might happen if she did.

"Erm... thank you all, you're too kind", Baron smiled, embarrassed, "But I think I'd rather sit vith de girl dat I am staying vith at de moment."

This got everyone's attention. No one had known that he was staying with someone. Well, except for once person- the one he was staying with, of course.

Baron slowly moved back- part of this was because he didn't know where his 'roommate' was sitting, and partly because he was almost too large to fit in the aisle in between the seats.

He was halfway through the bus now. Nearing the part where Will usually sat.

Wait- something, or someone, caught Baron's eye.

Where was he looking?

No.

Hell, no.

Baron slunk into the seat normally taken by Will, but with Layla.

Baron was staying with Will's girlfriend.

This would not do.

(End)

Will had trouble sleeping that night. Understandable, because it was still extremely hot outside, even at night. But Will's thoughts were set on Layla.

I mean, he kept telling himself, over and over, that he had nothing to fear. Layla had said so herself.

But he couldn't shake the thought. Maybe Layla wasn't involved with him now, but what about in a few days? Weeks? What would be her stance on it then?

"Shit", Will rolled over once more, and threw the covers off of him. Sleep was just not going to come.

He dragged himself out of bed, and went to his window. He opened it, and although it let out a slight creak, he didn't hear his parents stir.

He climbed outside, and sat out on his rooftop. Where he had sat so many times before. But with Layla by his side, usually.

But where was she now?

Laughing the night away, enjoying her time with that Baron guy? Why, of all people, was Baron staying with Layla? Was Layla dissatisfied with him? Did she want to break up?

A tree branch cracked behind him. Will whirled around, and there she was. Layla.

"Man, you will not believe how much Baron talks. About himself. About Germany", she snickered, "He finally fell asleep. Finally."

Will grinned a fake smile, trying to sound interested, but there was a nagging question dep inside him that he couldn't bare to keep in any more.

"Layla?"

"Yes?

"Do you still love me?"

She rested her head on his shoulders, "Come on, Will. You know I do. What kind of question is that?"

"I dunno, it's just..."

"Baron? C'mon, Will, like I said- you have nothing to fear from him. Just because he's staying with me doesn't mean we're romantically involved."

She sighed, "Remember that, now."

"I will."

He wasn't sure if he would.

But he let those feelings go for the time being, as he and Layla sat there in silence, admiring the quiet that surrounded them. It was where they'd be until morning.

END CHAPTER

Second chapter done! Read and Review! Thanks!

YFWE

Will growled softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Guess what?

Larry Corralez was the stand-by painter on the movie 'The Cat in the Hat"!

Um, anyway, this is the new chapter! I got four reviews last chapter... awesome!

Hell-In-My-Life: The motive was that Layla was informed of this at school. So she knew. Thanks for reviewing!

Tara: Thanks! I have continued!

Arandomreader: Thanks! Glad it is interesting!

Espantalho: Yay for Layla... but in this chapter, maybe not so much... for Will, that is!

Well... here's chapter three!

Demon Days: Ch. 3

YFWE

Tuesdays.

Not exactly the best day in the school week.

Better than Mondays...

But not as great as Fridays.

But unfortunately, every week has a Tuesday, and when Will woke up on his rooftop early that morning, he realized it:

"Tuesday", he grumbled.

Not only that, but school as well.

See, Layla and Will had been sitting on Jake's rooftop for a long time- well into the night. In fact, the only reason Layla had decided to leave was because Will kept dozing off to begin with. He thinks that she had mumbled something about "4:30 in the morning..." before she left.

So, as you might assume, Will was quite tired that morning at breakfast, and soon after when he was on his way to the bus stop.

He was half-surprised to see Layla and Baron walking together toward the bus stop.

Wait... Will was confused. Hadn't she always waited to walk with him?

Then again, maybe Baron hadn't known where to go.

Yeah, that had to be it.

Besides...

"She assured me of it... there's nothing going on between her and Baron...", Will whispered reassuringly to himself.

But there was a feeling.

A bad one.

"She was telling the truth... right?"

(End)

It was a long bus ride. Even though it, in reality, only lasted ten minutes.

To Will, it seemed like an eternity.

Will had sat by Ron in the front of the bus again. Reason?

Baron and Layla were sitting together- in the seat Will and Layla always sat at!

Wait, scratch that.

USED to sit at.

Baron and Layla were talking and laughing with each other the whole way there, and all the girls continued to stare dreamily at him from their seats.

After a particularly long fit of laughter, Baron straightened himself up and began another joke, "So... dese three guys, no? Dey are on de plane, and de plane crashes. Dey are de only ones alive. Dey crash in de desert. So dey begin valking, and to dere left, dey see a pink forest! Well, dey all thought it was an illusion, so dey kept valking. But soon, dey saw anudder pink forest, and dey walk into it..."

"Spare me", Will clamped his hands over his ears. He was tired of hearing all the girls laughing about everything Baron said. It especially was annoying when heard Layla giggle uncontrollably. He could still hear their muffled voices through his hands.

"So den dey get to de house dat is pink, too!"

What was it with this guy?

"De woman tells dem to get some sleep..."

Why did all the girls in the bus- check that, in the school- have this romantic attraction to him?

"Dey wake up..."

No one even knew what this guy's powers were yet...

"Two guys get de Froot Loops, de other gets Raisin Bran..."

Could he somehow be controlling all the girls in the school? Making them all fall in love with him?

"De moral of de story is... two out of three people prefer Froot Loops over de Raisin Bran cereal."

"I'll have to look into this", Will said to himself.

(End)

"Damn, don't you guys think that bus ride took a little longer than normal?", Will asked his friends as they walked from the bus and towards the school.

"Tell me 'bout it", Ethan sighed.

"I dunno... I think it ended just... a little TOO early", Magenta said happily.

"Not you too!"

"What?"

"You're obsessed with him too?", Zach exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, guys, nothin' against you... I just feel as if there's a magnetic force, pulling me towards him..."

"Well, you seem to be resisting it just fine", Warren said, "Unlike Layla."

They all turned, except for Will. He'd seen enough already.

Layla was all but holding hands with Baron, as a hoard of girls followed.

"What's he got that we ain't got?", Zach frowned.

"Let's see... muscles for one", Magenta said.

"And not to mention an unknown power", Warren said, "Guys, do you think that he might have some kind of power that let him control others?"

"Exactly what I was thinking", stated Will.

"Well... remember, Will, he's gonna have to show the world... or school, rather... today, anyway", Ethan said, "Isn't this the day that Coach Boomer checks up on the heroes' powers."

"Dammit!", Will screamed loudly, at a volume in which everyone outside could hear him. (Counts as an 'outdoor voice', I believe) That's the other reason Tuesdays absolutely sucked- the 'power checkup'.

"Whoa... not so loud, dude!", Zach covered his ears, "Do you eat with that mouth?"

"Shut it", Will growled, went inside, and slammed the doors behind him.

"Wow... someone's in a bad mood today...", Zach pointed out.

"Wouldn't you be if your girlfriend was basically cheating on you?", Warren said with a smirk, "See you guys at lunch. Maybe he'll get over it by then. Oh", he turned back around, "I'd suggest not opening Mr. Boy's back closet in Hero Support class."

"Why?"

"Um... just don't. Trust me."

END CHAPTER

Chapter complete! This sets up a couple things for next chap, so you'll have to wait and see what happens next! (Of course) Read and review, y'all!

YFWE


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't updated in a while, have I? Ah well. Sorry, people. I've been really busy. Only 2 updates last two weeks in my other fanfics. But... hey, I'm back. So... buy me a Sprite.

Lt. Commander Richie: Did you like that ending line? Heh... I like the ending line in this chapter, too.

Espantalho: What's in the closet? R. Kelly. Oops... I spoiled it. Oh well.

Tara: What is Baron's power? We'll come closer to its discovery this chapter!

Demon Days: Ch. 4

YFWE

Will despised power checkup. To him, it just seemed pointless that, although 99.9 percent of the time their powers hadn't changed since the previous Tuesday, they still had to show Coach Boomer their powers.

Still, this power checkup had the potential to be quite intriguing. This was because the foreign exchange student, Baron von Balderbong, was in Will's class. So he would be able to see Baron's actual powers for the first time.

This was intriguing not only to Will, but to his entire class, that was for sure. All the girls, infatuated with the mere sight (and the broken English/German Accent) of him, were excited to see what he could really do.

Even the male students were intrigued. But there was really only one motive there- they wanted to see what was so great about him. Why did all the girls seem drawn to him? There was also the small yet distinct hope that his power would be a complete bust, so that his status with the ladies might go down a few knocks.

TWEET!

Damn, that whistle. It was beyond Will why Coach Boomer insisted upon blowing his whistle that loud. What's more, why didn't he just yell? They would sure as hell still hear him. But nevertheless, the whistle was there- and with it, its deafening echo. Even Baron, he of the ten-to-twenty girls surrounding him, winced.

"Alright, ladies! You all know what today is, so.. No more dilly-dallying! Line up!"

The entire class lined up next to the large stage in the middle of the gym floor. And everyone seemed willful to let Baron go first.

However, he seemed to want to go last. And while everyone respected his wishes, all the girls went to the back of the line as well.

Will was about mid-line. And he didn't watch anyone ahead of him. Partly because he had seen their powers every Tuesday and was rather bored of the same-old same-old, and also because he was thinking.

Thinking of Baron. His power. If Will's theory about Baron was correct, then he would have some kind of power that would affect the free will of others. Like... maybe a telepath? That was a possibility. After all, somehow, Baron seemed to be controlling the girls in the school. Why else would they ALL flock to him? Every damn one?

Will's thoughts were so endearing that when it was his turn to show off his powers, he didn't go up. Coach Boomer said his name in his 'indoor voice' three times. No response.

As all the people in the gym thought "Dammit, Will", Boomer screamed Will's name in his sonicboom voice, bringing some to their knees and others to hold their ears in agony.

Will sighed once the echo went away. "Yes?"

"Your turn."

Will slowly stepped up to the stage, eyes trying to avoid Baron's direction. But he couldn't.

And what was this? Baron and Layla... they appeared to be holding hands.

It wasn't for sure- considering that his view was obstructed slightly, but still- it definitely seemed as if that was the case.

"Ready, Stronghold?"

No answer.

Boomer shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes." He yelled, "Large Robot!" And a robot fell from the ceiling right next to Will.

Will didn't budge. As if he was in a trance.

"Will!", someone yelled from the class.

Still nothing.

The robot had spotted him now. It raised one of its long mechanical arms.

"Will!" Warren's voice.

A bright light at the end of the arm.

Brighter...

"Will!"

BOOM!

The robot blew up.

And there stood Warren, fire fading from his arms.

Will silently looked up.

"That's it- I don't know what's wrong with you, Stronghold, but... to the nurse's office, NOW!"

(End)

"I'm telling you- I'm fine!", Will yelled when he entered the nurse's office, accompanied by Warren.

"You sure didn't look like it", replied Warren, sitting Will down in a chair, "The nurse'll be here to see you in a sec. Come back to class when you're ready."

"I told you- I'm fine! I gotta see Baron's power! C'mon, let me go!"

"Sorry." Warren turned to leave, just as the nurse came in.

"Okay... so what's wrong this time, Mr. Stronghold?"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong with me!"

"That's what you said when you spilled acid on yourself. Just stay here; I'll be back in a minute."

She locked the door behind her.

Will knew all too well that he could get out. A locked door was quite easy to bust out of. However, he also knew that the school would require him to pay for a new door.

Sighing, he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He would miss the revelation of Baron's power. Oh well... he figured Warren would just have to tell him later. But damn... it's always so much better to see things in person.

(End)

Hero Support class, as usual, was pretty boring. What had made it eventful was the fact that someone opened the back closet.

Warren had warned Ethan, Zach, and Magenta not to do so. And they hadn't. It had been Mr. Boy.

And out of the closet...

A small, green thing. A small, green, ALIVE thing. That proceeded to jump around the whole classroom, knocking over many of the classroom's decor in the process.

"What... the hell... was that?", Zach asked as soon as Mr. Boy was able to catch it in a pickle jar.

"Um... it appears to be some kind of... demon."

"Demon Days", Ethan whispered.

"Well, let's not think anything of it", Mr. Boy said, "It's just a prank from the heroes. We won't see any of these anymore."

He went up to the front of the room. "Now... today is current events. Anyone have any?"

"Baron von Balderbong", a girl said.

All the girls sighed dreamily.

"The foreign exchange student? Ah yes... I've heard he is quite the woman magnet."

"And more", Magenta said.

"I'll have you all know that his mother was a Sky High exchange student as well- and she came during the Demon Days celebration as well. Her power was being able to manipulate sound waves to attack her opponents- very cool. In fact... I happened to ask her out to prom that year."

Everyone seemed surprised. "Really? Well, what did she say?"

"Um... I won't give you the exact answer, but this is a good lesson for us today. Kids- as a sidekick, be used to rejection. It happens often.

END CHAPTER

Finished! So what is Baron's power? And where did that demon come from? And why do I keep seeing Geico commercials? See, the commercials won't save you any money on car insurance either. Read and review!

YFWE


	5. Chapter 5

Wow... hey, all- it's been awhile, hasn't it. Hm... I've just been very busy lately, and I also kept forgetting to write some new material for it. But... hey, it's Friday and I've decided to lose my procrastinating ways- for the time being. Enjoy the new chapter, everyone!

Oh, and replies to reviewers, of course! XD

Lt. Commander Richie: Uh... yeeaaahh, wish I knew what you were talking about! XD

Espantalho: Dude, like, guess what? Baron's powers will be revealed in this chapter! Yayness!

Kitkat: Hey! I'm a Republican, so I CAN complain! Whenever I want to. XD

coolgirlc: Don't make ugly. Wha? XX

atecom: You and your Bruce Campbell. XD

Demon Days: Ch.5

YFWE

It was about an hour after his mishap in gym class that Will was finally released from the nurse's office. Good, because he was now hell-bent on finding out a few things.

Well... in truth, he was only searching for one answer. But that one thing would answer a few other questions as well.

It was lunch time next. Good thing, too- all this anger and anticipation Will had boiling up inside of him since first being taken to the nurse had made him hungry.

He stepped into the lunchroom, and instantly all the eyes in the room went him. Which was a bit strange- this may have been the first time that some girls' eyes had gone off Baron in a while.

Will sighed and blushed a tiny bit as he pressed forward, making his way to the table that he and his friends sat at. On his way, he heard the quiet whispers that were given off by just about every person he passed. Even those who had not been in his class had now found out. Will realized, as well, that even a few of the teachers were eyeing him strangely.

"Hey, guys," he sighed, slumping down into his chair as he sat down. "I'm guessing everyone found out about what happened, huh?"

"Definitely," Ethan said. "Everyone's talking about how you almost got crushed by that car and all. What were you thinking?"

Will, of course, knew exactly what it was. The sight of Layla... with Baron. Holding hands. Acting as if they had known each other for the longest time.

As he sat there in silent anger, another thought came to his mind. Something that made him even angrier than he already was: Layla has ASSURED him that there was nothing going between herself and Baron. Apparently, Will and Layla's respective definitions of 'what was going on' and 'what was crossing the line' were completely different.

And if Warren hadn't decided to free Will from his deep trance, he likely would've sat there for the rest of the day. Warren had known this, and he knew the only way to snap him out of it was to mention the second greatest thing on his mind- something that had quite literally been pushed into the back of his mind.

"So Will... you heard that everyone finally found out Baron's power, right?"

Will's eyes snapped open. He glanced over at Baron's table- where, of course, Layla was sitting, and then back at Warren. "I'm all ears."

"Well... it's nothin' REALLY cool, or anything, but... he can manipulate sound waves. Makes 'em into these huge barriers of energy that attack his opponent!"

"Just like his mom!" Zach chimed in.

Will took a minute to let this all sink in, and then sighed. So, that was it. All this thinking, all this waiting, and that's all Baron could do? Sure, Will was impressed and all, but it was also a bit disappointed.

This was because, of course, of the fact that he had hoped that Baron's powers would've had to do with something like psychic abilities. Knowing that would amount to the strange ways all the girls in the school had been acting. Especially around Baron.

"Well, then that means psychic powers are out of the question," he said to no one in particular.

"Yeah... so we still don't know why all the girls are acting the way they are...," Ethan sighed.

"Wait... what are you guys talking about?" Magenta asked.

The guys at the table all looked at each other. And all but Will returned to staring at their plates of food, leaving him to sort out the situation himself. Magenta did not know about their theory, and she was, obviously, one of the many obsessed with the utter fact that Baron was within 20 feet of her.

"Eh... nothing...," Will tried to cover it up.

"If this is about me liking Baron again... come off it, you guys! There is no 'magnetic force' pulling me and all the other girls toward him. We are doing this of our own free will! Yeah, that's right- free will. You know the meaning of it, right?"

"Psh, free will. That's probably exactly what he is PROGRAMMING you to think!" Ethan said.

"Programming me? Do you think I'm some kind of damn robot?" she yelled.

"Ah... no! That's not what I meant! What I meant was..."

"Aw, can it. I'm outta here. See you guys later," Magenta got up and left, not to another table, but out of the lunchroom completely.

"Hm... 'Genta seemed really upset back there... do ya guys think that maybe there really isn't anything goin' on?" asked Zach. "I mean, maybe this guy is really so attractive to the opposite sex that they can't get him off their mind."

"Well... we're gonna have to go on that... for now," said Warren, standing up. "Either way, lunch is over. We got one more class, and then we get to go home. We can try and figure out what the hell's going on afterwards. But until then... you sidekicks might wanna tell your teacher NOT to open the blinds today."

"Another prank, eh?" Ethan sighed. "Say, that reminds me- why did you guys put that weird green thing in Mr. Boy's closet? It was, like, a demon, or something. And it almost wrecked the whole classroom!"

"A demon? Dude, you guys are crazy... we didn't put ANYTHING like THAT in the closet. Now, a large cut-out of Mr. Boy with all kinds of shit drawn all over him... THAT'S what we put in."

"Well, that's not what we found in there."

"Wow... um," it was apparent that Warren REALLY didn't know, "that's weird. I might have to go chat a bit with some of those guys... we'll get to the bottom of this, don't you worry."

"That's good," Zach said. "So... guess we're off as well. Will, you comin'?"

Will slowly nodded, "Yeah. Sure. You guys go ahead; I'll be there in a sec."

"Suit yourself," he and Ethan hurried after Warren.

Will sat there silently, staring quite blatantly at a distant table. The one, of course, that Baron, Layla, and Baron's other hell-bent worshipers were sitting. They were all getting up to leave as well. And for one split-second, Will's heart stopped beating.

Baron and Layla kissed.

The utter silence in the room was a bit terrifying. It was as if everyone had been monitoring Baron, and had just seen what had happened. They knew that Layla had never 'broken up' with Will. Will had even assured them all that there was nothing going on between Baron and Layla.

But this, this was a large-yet-almost-expected turn of events.

Silence, however, can never last, as it has been found over the years. And this trend was continued when...

BAM!

The south wall of the lunchroom was completely leveled. And there, out in the open, stood two large green lizard-like figures. Something almost along the lines of what Ethan and the sidekicks had described before... only bigger.

WAY bigger.

All problems would need to be pushed aside.

It didn't matter what these things were.

It was time to fight.

END CHAPTER

Hey, dudes and dudettes! I just found this out- my friend, Kevin- his aunt is actually in the movie Sky High! XD I mean, it's such a small part that it's uncredited, but still- she's in the fight scene in the lunchroom, as a lunchlady. XX That was pointless. But of course, I have to exhibit some useless fact to y'all every chapter. So... there's today's.

So... I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas! I'm not gonna update 'til after the new year, so I'll tell all you guys now. Let all your wildest dreams come true. Unless it involves Jesse McCartney. He must die. XD Joking. Kind of. Read and review!

YFWE


End file.
